One Piece Music Quiz
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: Just a little something I wrote after spotting an interesting challenge in a story I had read not too long ago. Beware, of the craziness! Please review and tell me what you all think.


_**Story: One Piece Music Quiz **_

_**Rating: M (Cursing/Blame Sanji and Zoro)**_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: SanjiXNami**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**I saw this challenge on a story that I had just recently read and I wanted to try it out and see how everything would turn out. The challenge goes like this…**_

_**Rules: **_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom of your choice.**_

_**2. Turn your mp3 player on random or shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble that relates to each song during the time that it plays. Once it's over you must stop writing and begin another drabble. **_

_**4. You must write ten drabbles then post them. **_

_**By the way the story was called " Hellsing Music Quiz! " by Akemi2013**_

_**Number One (OMG Girlz-Lover Boy) **_

Nami walked with a frown on her face as she passed by the groups of happy couples in the crowded streets. She was currently having a hard time with Sanji. He was still the sweet person he was when they first started dating but he still loses focus and looks at other women besides her at times, which ticked her off. Just as Nami was about to cut another corner to avoid the ship someone caught her hand.

_**Number Two (Avril Lavigne-Bad Reputation) **_

Luffy ran down the busy streets as he and Usopp were trying to shake off Sanji from their trail. Why were they running away so frantically? Because the two troublemakers had stolen food from the refrigerator and got caught red handed.

"When I get my hands on you two I'm gonna kick you so far you'll fly to the moon." Sanji yelled as he had finally caught back up to them.

"Keep running Luffy, We're lose him somehow." Usopp yelled as he cried in fear. Luffy only laughed harder.

_**Number Three (Rihanna- Diamonds)**_

"The moon and stars looks so beautiful tonight. I could sit here and watch them forever." Robin said as she leaned on the rail of The Thousand Sunny.

"Are they that mesmerizing?" Franky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe you should try looking at them more often. You can join me if you like." Robin said as she glanced back at him and gave him a bright smile.

"No, I'm fine just where I am. Besides, I see something that's more beautiful than that moon and all of those stars put together." Franky said as he continued to watch Robin. She only giggled at his response.

_**Number Four (Burnin' Up-Jonas Brothers)**_

Sanji was in heaven. No, he was in something even more amazing than that.

"All of these beautiful ladies! The naughty swimsuits, the sun kissed skin, I am truly happy with dying like this!" Sanji yelled in bliss.

"Good, go die already." Nami said as she and Robin relaxed on two lawn chairs on the beach.

"Come on Nami, let him have his fun. He hasn't seen any women for a long time." Robin pointed out.

_**Number Five (Tip Toes-Jayme Dee)**_

Zoro was feeling very uncomfortable as he walked through the island they had just docked at. It was an island full of women who were known to be prominent in sword fighting. He just wanted to find a nice bar, but every time he asked someone where he could find one they just stared at him in awe and gave him goo goo eyes.

"This would be the perfect island for the goofy ass cook." Zoro said as he continued to search for the bar on his own.

_**Number Six (Laserlight-Jessie J) **_

"Just be patient Luffy, they're coming." Nami said as she was getting irritated with her energetic captain.

"They need to hurry up!" He groaned in boredom.

"I can agree. How long does it take to set a few fire…" Sanji was about to say but he was cut off by Nami whacking him over the head and placing her finger over her mouth.

Just as Luffy was about to sneak off something bright flew up into the sky and burst. Luffy's jaw dropped to the floor as he looked at all of the beautiful fireworks that were on display for his birthday.

_**Number Seven (Everything I Ask For-The Maine)**_

"Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled in happiness while he cheered Nami on as she strutted across the stage.

"You're too damn excited shitty cook." Zoro said as he gave him a weird look.

"Shut up, you stray marimo. Nami-swan, my beautiful Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled even louder as he ignored Zoro's rude remark.

"I'm leaving" Zoro said.

_**Number Eight (Umbrella-Rihanna)**_

"I hate the rain! Look at my hair!" Nami exclaimed as she looked at her slightly damp hair.

"It seems like Luffy and the others loves it." Robin said with a giggle.

Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper were currently playing around in the rain as it poured down hard. Zoro was meditating on the grass lawn of the ship with his swords laying in his lap as he sat crisscross. That was until Usopp threw a big bucket of water on him. Zoro slowly opened his eye and gave Usopp the scariest glare he could muster.

"I don't see why you're so angry you were already wet in the first place." Usopp said as Zoro chased him around the deck.

_**Number Nine (The Way-Ariana Grande)**_

Nami sung to herself as she finished drying her hair. She hadn't even noticed that Sanji was calling her name as she ran her brush through her long orange hair. Soon her hair looked as it normally did, wavy and managed.

"I wonder how I should style it today." Nami wondered as she played around with the many styles she could put her hair in.

"An up-do will work for now." Nami stated as she pinned her hair up in a messy bun with two pieces of hair hanging on the side of her face.

_**Number Ten (Bangarang-Skrillex)**_

"Alright, since you behaved on the last island we visited you have the option of picking tonight dinner. Whatever you find must be edible." Sanji stated as he held Luffy by the back of his collar.

"I understand." Luffy said as he drooled heavily.

"Fine." Sanji said as he let Luffy's shirt and he took off like a rocket.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked in concern.

"Don't worry Nami-swan, I have a backup meal for us if he brings back anything that looks like shit." Sanji said as he grinned like a madman.

"However, you idiots have to eat whatever Luffy brings back." Sanji said to the rest of the crew except Robin and Nami.

_**I'm finally done! And it's safe to say that I failed miserably, but I did my best to follow the rules so who cares. I hope that my drabbles sound good enough for you guys. **_


End file.
